What if Deku is a Deka
by LadybugMarinette174
Summary: :::BakuDeka::: Deka gets accepted into UA the same as a Bakugo. And Deka meets new friends and classmates.
1. Chapter1: School's On

**Heyy heyy heyy people, what u guys up to today, hopefully something interesting. Anyways here's a little skit for you, hope you enjoy bye.**

**WARNING ((Gender bender of Izuku Midoriya into Female name Ikumi Midoriya.))**

**Ikumi: Hahahahahaahahahh *laughing with tears of joy***

**Katsuki: why are you laughing. Shut up.**

**Ikumi: I just imagined something funny.**

**Katsuki: what?**

**Ikumi: me and you as a couple.**

**Katsuki: hahahahahhahah you're right that is hilarious.**

**Ikumi + Katsuki: *laughing***

**Katsuki: why did u imagine that. U don't have a crush on me, do u.**

**Ikumi: What? You? Never? *blushes***

**Katsuki: u like me! You like me? Just admit it I'm sexy**

**Ikumi: I do not have a crush on u.**

**Katsuki: well prove it.**

**Ikumi: *looks around* ****Hey Ochaco chan can u come over here for a second**

**Ochaco: yea sure what do you need me-**

**Ikumi: *kisses Ochaco***

**Katsuki: what the-**

**Ikumi: *smirks and releases the kiss from Ochaco. Ochaco collapses to the floor***

**Kirishima: I knew Ikumi was a lesbian**

**Katsuki: I thought she was in love with me.**

**shrugs* Oh well guess next time, in another life I will have her.**

**Ikumi: Wait?! You liked me.**

**Katsuki: Yep. **

**Ikumi: Well shit... **

**THE END**

**Ok now let's begin the story of Kacchan and Deka chan...**

* * *

"Deka chan, time to come downstairs for breakfast dear." My mum yelled upstairs from downstairs

"I'll be there soon mom, just give me ten minutes." I yelled back from upstairs, as I quickly got changed, did my makeup and etc.

"Deka, your breakfast is getting cold. Come down-"

"Here, just had to make sure I had everything sorted."

"That's my girl! Now have your breakfast and we'll talk later about getting you that new all might action figures."

"Yay yay yay yay, thank you thank you thank you." I jumped up and down, while also kissing her like thousand times before taking a seat and scoffing down the last of my breakfast, which by the way was pancakes and maple syrup, with blueberries on top. I don't normally have this everyday. But it is needed, because my birthday is today.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. Hope you have a great day at school today." Mom said while she kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok." I finished my meal,"I'll see you later mom, love you."

"Love you too." She waved out goodbye for school.

My mum is obsessed with me when I was little, like she would dress me up as a fairy, or a princess or even a mermaid and would tend to show me off to every other kid at mini heroes elementary. Just because I didn't have a quirk like the others do. Anyways long story short, I met All Might, he transferred his power into a strand of golden hair, and Bam I'm quirky. No one knows yet except Kacchan and All Might. I hope Kacchan doesn't say anything about 'One for All' to anyone. I hope he stays true to his word.

"Hey, Hello, Deka. Earth to Deka. Hello." Himiko (quirk: super strength ) waved her hands infront of my face.

"Oh what, what's happening right now." I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Deka, you really need to keep it together or else you'll end up mopping floors and cleaning toilets for the rest of your life ahahhahahha." Himiko and her friends started laughing at me.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you saying sorry for, Creep." All of them stopped laughing and paid attention to me.

"Because." I smirked,"No one will ever notice that you're actual quirk makes you turn into a cow."

"You little bitch-"

And here goes the chaos and the fighting. I had the worst chance at winning, seeing as my quirk hurts or injuries my body, meanwhile Himiko and her friends have strong quirks, I can't win, by 1 to 3.

"On your knees, peasant."

"Yea, on your fucking knees."

"Fuck you! I'm not doing it." we bickered to one another.

"Hold her down, Namida and Airi."

"On it." They tried to hold me down, and they were doing a great job at it too.

By the way, Namida and Airi, are identical twins. Namida and Airi (quirk: clones). Apparently no one can figure out which ones which.

"Now, kiss my feet as if I'm royalty."

"Go to hell." I spat in her face.

This time, Himiko got impatient and grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up so my toes weren't touching the ground.

"Do you wanna get beaten up again."

"Now that you mention it," I started acting sacrastically to things now."I think I would rather get beaten up everyday then bow to you as if you're some sort of saint or something."

"Stop." Uraraka stepped in.

"Dont worry, we were just leaving. Right, Deka." Himiko smirked and let go of me meanwhile Namida and Airi, both were laughing and chuckling.

"No, we are NOT done. Come back here and fight me you-."

"Do you ever just shut up, Ikumi chan. I mean you're causing a big scene in front of your classmates at school. Calm down."

"You fucking calm down you stupid slut-."

"Stop, Ikumi chan."

"Why should I."

"Just calm down, they're just assholes, you don't need to stoop so low to their level. It's not worth it."

"Hahhahahaa, bye loser."

"Yea bye cry baby."

Then they walked away.

"man, I just hate them."

"I know, but don't bother listening to them. You know what rich popular snobby girls are like. They have a bit going on with the upstairs area if you know what I mean." Uraraka winked and patted me on the shoulder.

"Really? you don't say." I said sarcastically.

"Could be from major stress or lack in sleep. Either way it always comes out with a plot twist and ending with a happily ever after dream come true. Just like in Disney films, don't you think." Uraraka acted as if she was a know it all.

"Oh ok. Oh shit I'm late for class. Sorry will catch up with you later Ochaco chan." I waved out to her but the second I turned around I bumped into someone I shouldn't have bumped into.

"DEKAAAAAAA."

_Oh shit don't tell me it's him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him._

And to my fear. It was.

Bakugo or the nickname I have given him which is Kacchan.

"Oh, Kacchan, what a coincidence-"

Kacchan has been with me since kindergarden and primary school and high school. Funny, how we haven't crossed paths with each other at all.

"Shut Deka, and get out of my way."

"Yep sure, on it." I didn't mean to anger him anymore than he already is. Trying to stay in his good books.

"Deka." He glared back at me.

"Yes" I was frightened by his stare and the way he was looking at me.

"Come with me."

"Wait? What!" I thought to myself. "Wait why do I-."

"Just shut up and come with me."

Now I don't know why he wanted to talk to me. Because every time I'm with him or whenever he tries to talk to me, He keeps saying 'die Deka' or 'Just swan dive off the roof to this building and see if you survive' type of person.

But oh well, I'm sure deep deep deep deep down, he has a heart and just wants to be friends with everyone.

"Deka, before you go into class will you.." Bakugo turned away as if he was embarrassed to say anything.

"Will I." I tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Shut up idiot! and let me finish, ok." He growled at me, "Will you."

_Wait, don't tell me he's gonna._

"Wait don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

I think Kacchan likes me and is trying to confess his love to me.

"Don't say it, Please don't say it."

"Say what?! Just shut up Deka and listen."

"No I won't, I'm not ready." I ran off in the distance. "My body and mind aren't ready yet."

"DEEEKKKKAAAAA, COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE." Kacchan kept his hands at the back of him and boosted his speed to high power.

"ARRGGGHHHH I'M NOT READY I'M NOT READY." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT READY. I'M READY, COME BACK HERE BEFORE I BLAST YOUR ASS OUT OF SCHOOL."

"What is all this ruckus. Young Bakugo and Young Deka. What in the world is happening." All Might stepped in to see what the hell is happening.

"He wants to go out with me."

"What?!" All Might responded.

"What?" Everyone in our classroom responded.

"WHAT?!" Kacchan stopped chasing after me.

"Is that true young Bakugo kun." All Might and the whole school wanted to know.

"No it isn't, I wanted to ask Deka if she wanted to tutor me cause she was always good in her grades and everything and I just sucked at it."

"Ohhhhhhh." I realised how stupid I acted. "Jeez Kacchan you gave me a fright. I'm sorry, i misunderstood things before. And yes, of course I'll be your tutor. What subjects."

"All my subjects. I don't wanna fail this semester so I might need your help. Even though I don't really want it but still."

"Ok tomorrow we start our studies. Come to my house and I'll sort your grades out."

"Thanks."

* * *

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction of Deka and Kacchan. They seem perfect together.**

**Female Deku X Kacchan **

**Sorry, I had to re-check my fanfiction just in case some of the wording is wrong and so on. Thanks for reading in on my fanfiction and i hope you have a good day. **


	2. Chapter 2: Study Session At My House

**Hey heyy everybody. So I have good news and ad news. The good news is, I'll be writing some more fanfiction of Deka and Kacchan. Bad news is when I have time too.**

**Deka: I'm Pregnant, Bakugo**

**Bakugo: Shit Shit Shit**

**Ochaco: Wait, Bakugo did you...**

**Kirishima: I think he did**

**Ochaco: Why her? Why not me.**

**Kirishima: And me..**

**Deka: Wait.. did Bakugo have sex with both of you**

**Ochaco and Kirishima: YES HE DID**

**Bakugo: Liar Liar and Liar**

**Bakugo: I've never slept with any of you.**

**Ochaco: How do you know?**

**Bakugo: Unless you raped me when I was unconscious.**

**Ochaco: Ok fine, so what if me, Kirishima and Deka had unconscious sex with you.**

**But it's not like-**

**Bakugo: Wait wait wait wait, you guys did what-**

**Ochaco: Yes we did**

**Bakugo: Kirishima, not you too**

**Kirishima: Unfortunately I was experimenting my sexuality.**

**Bakugo: I've been raped, and not once but three times. From my best friend (Kirishima) to a girl I barely know (Ochaco), and..**

**Deka: Kacchan**

**Bakugo: To the girl I like (Deka)**

**Deka: *blushing***

**Bakugo: Why didn't you tell me that I was raped.**

**Deka: I have feelings for you too.**

**Ochaco: Me too**

**Kirishima: Me too**

**Bakugo: All of you are crazy. *Writes on piece of paper and sticks it on his back***

**_I don't like liars._**

**And Bakugo walks off.**

**THE END!**

**Ok let's start the fanfiction, shall we.**

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"Oh and you must be, oh my, Deka's boyfriend." My mum giggled and nodded me forward.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend."  
"I'm NOT her boyfriend."

We said at the exact same time.

"Well, I'll leave you two, to some study." My mum giggled slightly to herself, before walking away into the kitchen.

"Ok, listen up Kacchan."

"No you listen to me." Bakugou spoke while grabbing my collar. "I am not your friend let allow your boyfriend got it. We're just study mates."

"For how long."

"For as long as I say it is." Bakugou silenced me.  
"Now where is the goddamn bathroom. Dammnit I can't find anything in here. Next time it'll be my house got it. But first-."

Bakugou stopped when he noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"Kacchan, please let go of my collar." I said sniffling.

"Oh, ok sorry. I'm just- I mean- I'm not really good with talking to females."

"I can see that, you jerk." I sniffled some more.

"Well.. ok look." Kacchan tried to be soft yet blunt with me.

"No you look." I stood up for myself. "I don't like how you treat me, but.. at the same time I don't want to let you down on being your tutor."

"Wait.. wait.. wait.. " Bakugo tried to silence me again. "Are you telling me that even though you hate me, you would still put up with me just so I pass my exams and grades, is that true."

"Yes, I guess.."

"Hmmm." Bakugo grinned from ear to ear.

*slap*

Bakugo slapped me in the back.

"Hey what the hell, what was that for."

"Cheer up Deka." Bakugo said without hesitation, still patting my back.

"I'm sure this kohai of yours can train hard for the next couple of weeks just to make you happy."

He smiled and got out his workbooks to start. He looked up at me.

"Well, don't just sit there, come and help me, moron." Bakugo encouraged me to start tutoring him.

**After a couple of months went by. And Bakugo is getting the hang of it. He might actually start getting A's in class instead of D's:**

"What's 10 x 10"

"100."

"What is 15 x 15."

"225."

What grade are you gonna get in maths.

"A+++."

"Correct, correct and correct. You are now ready to pass in all your subjects. Congrats Bakugo kun."

"WooHoo." Bakugo cheered. "Let's celebrate."

"How are we gonna celebrate." I raised a brow. "It's like 10pm at night, what do you wanna do at this time of night.

"We'll go have some rounds at the pub."

"What!? Wait, we can't, We're minors." I exclaimed,"And who knows what creepy weirdoes are in there."

"So who cares. I go to the pub heaps of times. Don't sweat it. I made myself a fake ID, just so I can get in there, so don't worry."

"You're committing fraud, not to mention you don't even look like a day over 20."

"Look Deka," Bakugo got serious. "I don't normally invite people out. I mean, you're like the second person I ever properly hanged out with."

"Whose the first."

"My best friend, Kirishima."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"His quirk is hardening. And he has spiky red hair and likes manliness or some bullshit."

"Oh him."

"He's the one who made my fake ID. Bahahahahah."

"And oh what about you, whose your bestie."

"Froppy."

"Oh, frog girl."

I nodded him on the shoulder. "Stop that, her name's Froppy."

"Anyways enough about this gossip shit. Let's go." Bakugo dragged me towards my bedroom window.

"Are you sure about this, Bakugo kun." I looked up at him with trust in my eyes.

"What!? yea yea?Of course I'm sure."

"Ok now on the count of 3, 1-." Bakugo pushed me off on 1. And I landed on a big large bush. Did I forget to mention I had a two story house, and the only way to get out of the house without getting spotted was through my bedroom window. Perfect, right.

"You idiot, you could have got me killed." I picked off all the bush leaves out of my hair and clothes.

"Sssshhhh, calm down or your mum will find out." He tried to whisper back at me.

"Okay, now you're turn."

I fell straight down into a large bush. But Bakugo, seems like a little ninja. Like literally he was a monkey climbing down a nearby tree.

*jumps to the ground*

"Ok let's go."

I remained silent until we got into Bakugo's car.

"Bakugo, what the hell." I have him a good shove in the shoulder.

"What do you mean, what the hell."

"You fucking pushed me in a fucking bush. Then decided to climb down like a fucking monkey, when you could have helped me down."

"Who cares, now are you in or are you out."

"In."

* * *

**Finished.**

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.2. But I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
